Fathers and Sons, Friends and Lovers
by chessqueen
Summary: COMPLETED. PG for language. This story takes place after a few months after the season's finale and centers around the effects of Madison telling Ephram about the baby.
1. Chapter 1

"There will come a time when you believe everything is finished. 

That will be the beginning."

(Unknown)

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Ephram Brown made his way down Elm Street, the Rocky Mountains in the distance.  When he'd moved to Everwood three years ago, they had been the embodiment of everything wrong in his life.  They had represented the move from New York to Colorado, the act of leaving his friends and old life behind, and the stark reality of his mother's death.  But now, they were a source of strength and tranquility, a symbol of home.  For the first time since his mother died, he was truly happy.  He was dating Amy Abbott, he'd just spent two months studying piano at Juilliard, and he was finally getting along with his father.

            He was so happy that as he turned the corner, he couldn't help but smile.  He'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd boarded the plane to New York this past summer and discovered Amy sitting in the seat next to his.  After wanting her for so long, they were finally going to be together.  So for ten glorious days, he went to school in the mornings, spent the afternoons with her, and practiced piano at night.  They'd picnicked in Central Park, he'd showed her his old hangouts, and they'd explored Greenwich Village hand in hand.  He'd hated seeing her leave, but had managed to create enough memories to last him the six and a half weeks they would be apart.

            August had only recently given way to September so there was still a touch of summer in the air.  The air, so infused with the scent of pine, smelled as if the town had been sprayed with air freshener.  As he turned onto Main Street, a figure in the distance brought him to a standstill.  She was sitting at a table in an outdoor café furiously writing in a notebook.  Though she was modestly dressed in a yellow and blue stripped polo and jeans, she shone like a small blonde burst of sun.  He stood watching her like an ancient mariner seduced by a siren's song.  As if sensing his presence, she turned, and when their eyes met, a jolt of electricity shot through him.

            Madison.  She'd been his first adult relationship.  When it had ended, he'd been devastated.  His hurt was so palpable that his little sister Delia had felt compelled to sacrifice her happiness to save him.  He'd been lonely.  Even after a year of living in Everwood, he'd still felt out of place and out of step with everyone.  This was before he and Bright had become friends.  Plus, after wanting Amy for so long and something always coming between them, it had been exhilarating to fall for someone and have that person fall for him back.  That first attraction had been undeniable, and coupled with a relationship born of taboo (Madison was four years older than he was and had been Delia's babysitter), a taboo that fostered an 'us against them' mentality, their bond had been preternaturally strengthened.  Although it had been months since he'd seen her, and despite the fact he was falling in love with Amy more and more each day, he still felt a twinge of regret, a sense of grief over the end of their relationship.

            A couple of months ago, he would have walked away, unable to deal.  Now, he was in a place where he could talk to her.  Not only that, Ephram thought as he crossed the street, he genuinely hoped she was happy. 

            "Hey," he said as he approached her table.

            "Hey."

            "I don't want to take up too much of your time.  I just wanted to stop by to say hi."

            "Sit down," Madison said gesturing toward the empty chair across from her.  A cup of tea and a half-eaten tuna sandwich sat off to the side.

            "So," Ephram began as he sat down.  "How are things going?"

            "Okay," she said softly, quickly averting her eyes.

            There was something in the way she said it, something in her body language that told him she was lying.  This troubled him for obvious reasons, but the heart of their relationship had been their commitment to being truthful with each other, even when the truth hurt.

            "You know you can talk to me, right?"

            "Yeah," she said looking down at her hands.

            He looked down too.  Her nails were ragged and practically chewed off.  _Mmm_, he thought, _she always bites her nails when she's worried._  "What's wrong?"

            "I promised him I wouldn't tell you.  But I can't do this by myself Ephram."

            "Do what?" he asked as he leaned forward.

            "He told me about Juilliard.  I know it was a dream come true for you, one you'd worked so hard for it," she said as tears began streaming down her face.

            "Hey, hey, hey," Ephram said grabbing her hands.  "Whatever it is, it can't possibly be that bad."  She was scaring him.  He'd never seen her so distraught.  "Madison, what is it.  Tell me," he said with an authority he didn't feel.

            "I'm pregnant."

            Bam!  He felt as if he'd just been punched in the stomach.  Pregnant?  How?  When? "How many months?" he asked quietly.

            "Four."

            He did the math; it was definitely his baby.  "Why didn't you tell me?"  He saw her hesitate, weighing whether to tell him the truth.  He wasn't going to drop the matter, some force deep inside him desperately needed to know.  "Well?"

            "Your father asked me not to," she said turning away.  "Ordered me not to," she muttered bitterly, so softly that he almost hadn't heard her.

            "My father?"  The realization that his father had known Madison was pregnant and hadn't told him both chilled and burned him.  Mass confusion washed over him, he couldn't understand why they had both hidden something so important from him.

            "What are we going to do Ephram?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering.

            "I don't know," he said.

            He and Madison talked for another twenty minutes.  After saying goodbye to her, Ephram wandered around Everwood for two hours.  His life was over.     

            The only thing that kept him from plunging into despair was his growing anger at his father.  It fueled and gave him strength like those energy bars Bright Abbott always ate.  How could his father have kept something like this from him?  He had to confront him.  There was no way in hell he would let him get away with this.

            An hour later, Ephram stood on the Browns' front porch ready to do battle.  After taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

            Dr. Andrew Brown, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, sat in the Browns' living room reading the newspaper and listening to NPR when Ephram walked in slamming the door behind him.

            "Is something wrong?" Andy asked looking up.

            Without prefacing his words, Ephram yelled, "Why didn't you tell me about Madison?"

            Andy's face immediately turned red, and his eyes began to bulge as if he were being strangled.

            "You should have told me she was pregnant.  You had no right to keep that from me."

            "Ephram," Andy said as he stood, taking a step toward his son.

            "No fucking right," Ephram said backing away.

            "I was trying to help you."

            "Trying to help me," he mocked.  "Trying to help me.  You were just being the manipulative, self-centered bastard you've always been."

            "For the first time since we'd moved here, you were happy.  I didn't want anything threatening that."

            "So you threatened Madison instead."

            "I never threatened her.  I promised to support her anyway I could.  Ephram, you're only sixteen; you're not ready to be a father."

            "What do you know about being a father?  You were never around when Delia and I were growing up.  Mom practically raised us alone," Ephram said, his voice cracking.  Tears welled behind his eyes.  Father and son stood silently watching each other for what seemed like an eternity.  He was scared, and as much as he hated to admit it, his dad was right.  He didn't know a damn thing about being a father.  The weight of this realization hit him and he began to sink to the floor.  His dreams of Juilliard and being a concert pianist were over. 

            "Ephram," Andy said as he rushed to his son's side.

            "What am I going to do Dad?" he asked as if in a trance, the tears flowing freely now.  "What am I going to do?"

            "We'll figure out something," Andy said as he knelt to the floor and put his arms around his son.  "I promise you, everything will be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

            Amy Abbott was furious.  Ephram was supposed to have met her for a picnic lunch in the canyon, but he'd never shown up, he hadn't even called.  She hadn't heard anything about an accident so she knew he wasn't hurt.

            Dressed in a navy parka and a white wool knit scarf, Amy marched up to the Browns' door and pressed the bell … hard.

            After a few minutes, eleven-year-old Delia opened the door dressed in jeans, a jersey, and a Yankees cap.

            "Is Ephram here?"

            "He's upstairs," Delia said moving aside to let Amy enter.  "I think there's something wrong with him."

            "Is he sick?" Amy asked, her irritation replaced with concern.

            "I don't know.  He and my dad have been locked in his room all afternoon.  No one's told me anything.  I'll go upstairs and get him," Delia said shutting the door behind Amy and rushing upstairs.

            Amy stood alone in the Browns' living room.  It was messy but in a warm, homey way.  The chairs were the big, overstuffed kind, and a hand-made quilt covered the couch.  Newspapers and magazines lay everywhere, and rows of books lined the walls.

            A few minutes later, Ephram came downstairs. 

            "What's wrong?" Amy asked as she gently touched the side of his face.  His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and his cheeks were stained with salty tear residue.

            "We need to talk."

            "What is it?" she asked.  She didn't like his look or tone.  Granted, he could be moody sometimes, but this was bordering on frightening.  He seemed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

            Ephram sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.  "Madison is pregnant."

            "Madison?" she said.  Who was Madison?  Then it hit her, Madison was Ephram's ex-girlfriend.  Pregnant?  Wait a minute, Amy thought.  "Why are you telling me this?" she asked though deep down, through some sixth sense, she knew.

            "I'm the father," he said softly.

            Amy stood stunned.  Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, she thought.  Oh my god, oh my god.

            "Amy say something, anything," he said pleadingly.

            "You bastard," she said hitting him on the chest.  Whack.  Whack, whack, whack.  Though the inside of her palms stung, she felt good, the act helping to relieve the growing pressure inside her head.  Whack.   He grabbed her left hand.  Whack, went her right hand.  This went on for a few minutes as the tears pored from her eyes.  "You slept with her."

            "Yes," he said looking down.

            "I don't believe this," she said.  Pulling away from him, she turned, opened the door, then ran outside.

            "Amy," Ephram called after her, but she was halfway down the street, and had no intention of turning back.

            At first, she didn't know where to go.  She definitely didn't want to go home.  She couldn't deal with her parents and Bright right now.  Then it hit her, the canyon.  She'd regroup in the canyon. 

            As she sat under a tree, her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, she cried and cried and cried, her body shaking with emotion.  Damn, she thought.  Damn, damn, damn, damn.  Well, it was official.  She and Ephram weren't meant to be together.  Every time they tried to hook up, something _always _came between them.  She couldn't take it anymore.  She was through with Ephram Brown, but there was one more thing she needed to do.

            From a payphone inside the grocery store, she clumsily dialed the Browns' number.

            "Hello," Delia answered on the third ring.

            "Hi Delia.  This is Amy Abbott."

            "Ephram's not here."

            "I didn't call to speak to Ephram.  I wanted to talk to you."

            "Me?"

            "Yep.  I need Madison's address."

            "Why?"

            "I just need to see her.  Do you have it?"

            "Yes," Delia said uncertainly.

            "Could I have it please?"

            "Okay.  Hang on a minute," Delia said.  Amy could hear her place the telephone receiver on the table and run upstairs.

            A few minutes later, Delia returned and gave her the address.

            Forty minutes later, Amy stood in front of Madison's apartment building.  She rang the bell.  After waiting a few minutes, Madison's voice came over the intercom.

            "Yes?" she said.

            "Madison?"

            "Yes.  Who is this?"

            "My name is Amy Abbott.  I'm a friend of Ephram's.  I'd like to talk to you."

            At first, her request was met with silence, but a few seconds later, a buzzer sounded.  Quickly, she pulled open the door and entered the apartment building.  The lights that lined the ceiling were uncovered, the bulbs casting an eerie, stark pall over the hallway.  The carpet was grey but dirty, and the walls were painted a sickly green.              As she made her way down the hall, Amy spotted the other girl in a doorway.  She had to admit Madison was pretty.  That only upsetted her more.  This pretty girl had touched Ephram, seen him naked, been intimate with him.  She had shared an experience with him that Amy never would.  She knew him in a way that no one else did.

            "Well?" Madison said standing in the doorway.  Looking past her, Amy could see a brown couch strewn with magazines and books.  On the coffee table in front of the couch lay a remote control and a half pint of Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream.

            "I wanted to talk to you about Ephram."

            "We don't have anything to talk about."

            "Look, I'm not going anywhere.  Either you let me in so we can talk, or I'll cause a scene."

            Madison looked at her as if she was some psycho bitch, but Amy didn't care.  She was serious; she wasn't leaving until she spoke to this woman.

            "Whatever," Madison said stepping aside.  "Make it quick."

            Amy stepped into the small studio apartment with its tan shag carpeting and white walls.  The magazines were Cosmo, Vogue, and In Style.  But it was the books that caught her attention, books on pregnancy and parenting.

            "So it's true, you're pregnant."

            "Yeah," Madison said defiantly.

            "Look, I really care about Ephram and I wanted to make sure you weren't jerking him around."

            "You know what," Madison said as she walked across the room.  "I am tired of hearing about poor Ephram.  No one forced 'poor Ephram' to have sex with me.  Why should I be saddle with taking care to this baby by myself?"

            "Ephram's a good guy," Amy said as she shifted uncomfortably.  Madison was right.  She shouldn't be the one solely responsible for the baby.  But Amy had been there from the beginning, she had witnessed Ephram's grief over his mother's death, his loneliness at being the new kid, and his gradual adjustment to his new life.  And after all that she'd put him through with Colin, Amy felt he deserved some happiness.  "I love him," Amy said aloud.  She stopped as tears began to fall from her eyes.  She'd never intended to cry, never meant to lose control in front of this girl.  "This was supposed to be our big chance.  After all that has come between us these past two years, we were supposed to finally be together, see if we could make things work.  And now this," Amy said softly as she wiped the tears from her face.

            "What about my time?  I loved Ephram, I still do.  Guess what?  I feel robbed by fate too.  So I guess we have that in common.  Now if you'll get the hell out of my house," Madison said walking over to the door and opening it.  She stood boldly waiting for Amy to leave.

            Amy sighed.  She didn't know why she'd come.  She couldn't change the fact that Madison was pregnant with Ephram's baby.  "I'm sorry," Amy said walking toward the door.  "I won't bother you again."   She then walked through the doorway, down the hall, and out the door of Madison's building onto the street.

            Though it was cold outside, the sun was shining bright.  Her relationship with Ephram was the same way.  Seemingly perfect to the outside observer, but in reality a façade.


	3. Chapter 3

            A month had passed since Madison had told him she was pregnant.  Amy no longer spoke to him.  And neither did Bright.  But he _was _the talk of the school.  When he walked the halls, the other kids pointed and stared at him openly.  As much as he wished he could change the fact, he was going to be some kid's father.  Therefore, once the baby was born, he and Madison planned to get a one bedroom apartment together.  But for now, he visited her every other day.  As he turned the corner onto her street, he saw an ambulance and a crowd of people in front of her building.  Thinking nothing of it, he continued slowly on his way.  But once he got closer, he heard an elderly male voice say, "She keeps asking for Doc Brown.  Someone call the doc." 

            _Madison_, Ephram thought as he pushed his way through the crowd.  When he reached the periphery, the paramedics were lifting her into the ambulance.

            "Madison," he said pushing forward and rushing up to the doors.

            "Get back son," a bear of a man said, grabbing Ephram by the arms.

            "That's my … my," he stalled.  He didn't know what Madison was to him exactly.  His baby's mother sounded too coarse.  "Girlfriend," he finally said for lack of a better word.

            "Okay calm down.  Joe," the burly man said turning to a younger guy, "this is the woman's boyfriend."

            Joe reached out his hand and helped Ephram into the ambulance.  Ephram, in turn, grabbed Madison's hand as he sat down on the bench next to the stretcher.

"Oh god Ephram.  I'm so sorry," she said, tears falling from her eyes, her body taunt and sweaty.  She was agitated, thrashing from side to side like a fish out of water.

"What happened?" Ephram asked Joe.    

            "She's bleeding heavily and there's some cramping."

            "What does that mean?"

            The paramedic cocked his head in Madison's direction but said nothing, a sign that he felt it best not to talk in front of her.

            "My father's a doctor.  Maybe you should radio him so that he can meet us at the hospital."

            "He was the one who called us.  Apparently, she called him first."

            "I'm so sorry Ephram," Madison moaned.

            Fear and confusion gripped him.  "Everything will be okay," he said.

            "It's all my fault.  All my fault," she mumbled.

            "No.  You didn't do anything wrong."

            Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance pulled into the hospital emergency area.  As soon as it stopped, the burly paramedic hopped out of the cab and threw open the ambulance's back doors.  Behind him, Ephram saw his father, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, flanked by a team of doctors in green surgical scrubs.

            "Dad," he said as he jumped out.

            "Everything will be okay," Andy said as he wiped his hand over his mouth and beard.

            Next, they pulled Madison down then rushed her though the emergency room doors.  Ephram stood still watching after her until Andy nudged him on.  Eventually, they made their way to an empty waiting room with yellow walls and brown furniture.

            "Can't you do anything to help her?" he asked his father.

            "No, these people are better qualified to help Madison than I am.  But, I'll go check on her," Andy said, patting Ephram on the shoulder.  He then left the room.

            Ephram felt so alone, so helpless.  Was this God's way of punishing him for not really wanting the baby?  Yes, he'd felt overwhelmed by Madison's pregnancy, but he'd never wanted this.  He sat with his head in his hands and silently began to pray.

            Twenty minutes later, he looked up to see his father staring at him.  Dr. Andrew Brown suddenly looked so much older than his years.

            "Well?"

            "Nothing yet," Andy answered.

            "What happened?"

            "I need to be honest with you, Ephram."

            "Yes."

            "It looks like a miscarriage."

            Suddenly Ephram felt nauseous.  He'd never meant for this to happen.

            "Madison is going to need our support.  She may feel as if she did something wrong, but she didn't."

            Immediately, Ephram thought of her ravings in the ambulance.  "Oh god," he said running his hands over his head.

            "Hey," Andrew said standing up and moving to sit next to his son.  "I'm here for you and Madison."

            An hour later, Dr. Rodriguez, a tall, thin woman came to see them.  Madison had indeed suffered a miscarriage.  Slowly, Ephram made his way down the hall to her room.  Upon entering, she appeared asleep, the blanket pulled up to her chest, but as he got close to the bed, her eyes flew open.

            "I'm sorry Ephram."

            "Hey, there's nothing for you to be sorry about," he said, grabbing her hand.

            "I put you through so much," she mumbled.  "I never meant to hurt you."

            "You didn't.  Shhh.  Go to sleep.  We can talk tomorrow."

            "I want you to be happy."

            _Happy_, he thought, as he reached over and began stroking her hair.  He couldn't imagine ever being happy again.  Whatever adolescence he'd had left after his mother's death was now gone forever.

            "You're free," she said softly before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

            **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Thanks for all the feedback everyone.**

Three weeks later, Ephram stood outside the Abbotts' house, hiding in the bushes.  _What am I doing here, _he thought as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.  _This is insane.  _ It was at most thirty-five degrees outside and hard snow covered the ground.  But he waited in these less than ideal conditions, and after half an hour, he saw Laynie pull in front of the house, then she and Amy drove away.

            Hesitantly, he walked up to the front door and rang the bell.  A few seconds later, Bright Abbott opened the door.  He looked the same as Ephram remembered him - a tall, wind-kissed god with curly blonde hair and rosy cheeks, looking as if he'd just stepped out of the pages of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalogue.

            "Brown, what the hell are you doing here?"

            "I need to talk to you."

            "I'm sorry if I don't want to talk to the guy who broke my sister's heart," Bright said as he made a move to close the door.

            "Madison lost the baby," Ephram shouted.

            Bright froze for a moment then said, "I'm sorry."

            "Thanks," Ephram said as he shifted from foot to foot.

            "Do you want to come in?  Amy just left with Laynie."

            "I know.  I was hiding in the bushes," Ephram admitted sheepishly.

            "C'mon stalker boy," Bright said holding the door open for him.  After closing it, he led Ephram to the kitchen where Ephram pulled off his jacket, hung it on the back of a chair, then sat down at the Abbotts' kitchen table. 

            "Do you want anything?" Bright asked as he walked over to the refrigerator and opened its door.

            "No thanks."

            "Suit yourself," he said as he took out sliced roast beef, a head of lettuce, tomatoes, cheddar cheese, and mayo.  He placed them on the kitchen counter.

            "I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this, but you're the only one I can talk to.  After losing the baby, Madison said I was free."

            "Free?" Bright asked as he took a loaf of bread from the breadbox then cut two slices.

            "Yeah.  I care about Madison but I care about Amy too.  I always thought that Amy and I never really had a chance to make things work.  Sometimes I wonder what if, but is it fair for me to leave Madison now?"

            "I don't know.  Madison must be going through hell right now," Bright said as he smoothed mayo on the bread, "but what if you and Amy are soul mates?"

            The idea of soul mates always seemed a little too much like fairy tale to Ephram.  Yes, he wanted to find that one person who truly got him, but he wasn't convinced if such a person existed, at least not as fully realized as he'd like.  No one person could be his everything.  There were things about Madison he had loved – her zest for life and her love of music.  When he'd gotten into Juilliard for that two month summer program, he couldn't imagine Madison ever asking him to give up his dream to spend the summer with her.  His music was his life and she understood that.  But, Amy was the girl he'd wanted from the moment he laid eyes on her, and one couldn't discount such a connection.  There was something about her that drew people to her.  Plus, she had an engaging smile and an easy-going manner that made him feel that anything was possible, even them getting together, which always seemed so impossible. 

            "Tell me what to do Bright.  Should I leave Madison and take a chance with Amy?"

            "Amy's my sister and I know how much she cares about you.  We were scared for her Brown when this whole thing with Madison jumped off.  She'd started acting strange again.  But man, Madison just lost your baby.  I know one thing," Bright said as he piled the roast beef, cheddar cheese slices, lettuce, and tomato onto the bread.

            "What's that?"  Ephram asked hopefully.

            "I'm glad I'm not you," he said then took a bite of his sandwich.

            Ephram stood in Madison's apartment.  She'd been avoiding him for two weeks, refusing to see him when he came over.  Only after banging on her door for twenty minutes did she let him in.  Clothes, books, and magazines were strewn everywhere.  The kitchen sink was filled with unwashed dishes.  A few chairs were overturned, and the room had acquired a dank, closed in smell.

            "Go away Ephram," she said.  "You're free."

            "Free?  You keep saying that.  What does that even mean?"

            "It means that you can go back to that Amy.  That's what you've wanted all along, isn't it?"

            Her words stung, primarily because they were true.  Since Madison had become pregnant, all he had been able to think about besides how he was going to raise a baby was Amy.  But he could see that Madison wasn't well, it didn't take a doctor to see that.  Her behavior had understandably become irrational. 

            Secretly, he had dreamed about eventually going back to Amy but he knew taking such a chance now would push Madison over the edge, so he said the only thing he could say, "No."

            "I'm not stupid Ephram," she said then laughed wryly.  "You don't give a damn about me."

            "I do," he said.  And he did.  He hadn't stopped loving Madison so much as he had accepted that they were not going to be together.  With this realization, he'd returned to the dream that had sustained him that first year in Everwood – Amy.

            "What are you saying?" she said as she turned to face him.

            "What I'm saying," Ephram said then swallowed, "is that I want to be with you."  Granted, that wasn't entirely true, but he didn't have to convince himself, he just had to convince her.  "And no one, not my father, not Amy, is going to come between us."

            "Oh Ephram," Madison said as her eyes filled with tears.  She crossed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck.  "I'm so happy," she whispered against his ear.

            "I am too," he said softly.  "I am too."


	5. Chapter 5

            Against his father's advice, Ephram moved into a one bedroom apartment with Madison.  So, on a clear Sunday February afternoon, he sat at a second-hand piano he'd purchased from some guy while she lay in bed.  For twenty minutes, he practiced in silence until he heard her call his name.

            His first impulse was to ignore her and keep playing, but in the end he decided to put on his jacket, grab his sheet music, and go to his father's house.  Lately, she'd come to hate his playing.  He tried to be understanding.  He knew she was still devastated over the miscarriage.  Some days she didn't get out of bed.  Other days, she just sat still staring out the window for hours.  Then there were the rages and fits of anger.  She screamed at him, cursed him, hit him, and told him that he'd ruined her life.  Then she'd cry on his shoulder.

            After walking for twenty minutes, he finally spotted his father's house in the distance.  Though they had had their share of problems, Dr. Andrew Brown had been his greatest ally through this ordeal.  Walking up the house steps, Ephram pulled out his key.  As a sign of maturity, he'd tried to return it on the day he'd moved out, but Andy had insisted he keep it, a symbol that he'd always have a home with him and Delia.

            Turning the key in the lock and stepping across the threshold, Ephram could smell spicy chicken wafting from the kitchen.  He pulled off his jacket, kicked off his shoes, and made his way down the hall.

            Standing at the stove was Andy dressed in jeans and the tan cable-knit sweater Delia had given him for Christmas.  Delia sat at the kitchen counter dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt.

            "Don't tell me," Ephram said from the doorway, "your famous chicken fajitas."

            "Ephram," Andy and Delia said in unison.  "They're almost done if you want to stay for dinner," Andy added.

            "Thanks.  Also, do you mind if I use the piano?"

            "Of course not, it's yours.  How is Madison?" Andy asked, concern clouding his face.  He knew about Madison's mood swings, the depression.  He'd suggested that she seek some counseling but she'd insisted she was fine.

            "Not so good.  She's been in bed for the past two days.  When I try to talk to her, she's unresponsive.  I'm really worried about her."

            "Can't you have her committed to a mental hospital like they do in the movies?" Delia asked.

            "It's not that easy, honey," Andy responded as he spooned out some sautéed chicken strips smothered in a spicy red sauce onto waiting flour taco shells.  He picked up the two plates in front of him and handed one to Ephram and placed the second in front of Delia.  Next, he walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, then took out a tray filled with toppings – bowls of shredded cheese, red and green salsa, diced tomatoes, shredded lettuce, and sour cream.  "Dig in," he said.

            For half an hour, Ephram sat at the kitchen table with his father and little sister eating dinner like old times.  How he missed moments like this.    

            After dinner, he sat at the piano and practiced while Andy sat across from him in his favorite overstuffed chair reading The New York Times, while Delia sat upstairs talking to a friend on the telephone.

#################

            Slamming her locker door shut, Amy Abbott slowly made her way down the hall to class.  After rounding a corner, she stopped.  Standing outside her classroom were her parents.  Obviously, something was wrong, but what?

            Bright, an image of him flashed through her mind.  She rushed up to her parents.  "Where's Bright?  Is he okay?"

            "Stay calm," her father said.  Her mother moved next to her and put her arm around Amy's shoulders.  "Bright's been in an accident."

            Fear and dread gripped her.  She could taste bile rising through her throat and into her mouth.  Bright.  Accident.  Suddenly, thoughts of Colin flooded her mind.  "What happened?"

            Harold Abbott sighed.  "He was goofing around, climbing a pipe along the side of a friend's apartment.  The pipe pulled away from the wall and your brother fell three stories."

            "Oh my god," Amy said as her body began shaking with fear.  "Is he, is he …?"  She couldn't bring herself to ask the one question that was foremost on her mind.

            Sensing what she meant, her mother drew her close.  "No, no," she said.

            "We'd better get going," Dr. Abbott said as he led them down the hall and out of the high school.

############################

            Amy sat next to Bright's bed, his hand in her's.  She hated hospitals.  Unfortunately, for the past year, she'd been in and out of them.  In fact, when she'd come to visit Bright, the nurses had looked shocked then sympathetic, having recognized her from all those months she'd visited Colin.  Her father had just left to attend to a sick patient at his office, and her mother had business at city hall.  Though Bright was out of the coma, he'd injured his spinal cord when he'd fell; thus, there was a possibility he'd never walk again.

            Damn, damn, damn, Amy thought as she wiped tears from her eyes with her free hand.  Things had really started looking up for Bright.  He was doing well at junior college and he'd even began making plans to transfer to Colorado State so that he could play football.  But now, Amy thought as she dropped his hand to smooth back her hair.

            Suddenly, she heard a throat clear from behind her.  Startled, she jumped then turned toward the doorway.  Ephram.  Quietly he asked, "Is he okay?"

            Looking toward Bright, she could see that he was still asleep.  The painkillers, she thought.  She stood, then motioned for Ephram to follow her out of the room.  Once in the hallway, she answered his question, "As well as can be expected … considering."  Ephram looked older to her somehow, more mature.  He was still handsome though.  She'd forgotten how much so since she'd dedicated her life to actively avoiding him.  In fact, this was the first conversation they'd had since he'd told her about Madison.

            "How are you holding up?" he asked.  "Do you want to go someplace to talk?"

            "Thanks," she said.  Silently, they made their way to the hospital cafeteria.  After buying coffee, they took seats at the back.  "It's just so unfair," Amy said as soon as they sat down.  She began crying. 

            "Hey," Ephram said as he instinctively reached across the white Formica table and placed his hand on top of her's.  "Bright's a fighter.  If anyone can get through this, he can."

            "You're right," Amy said as she futilely tried to wipe away the tears.

            Even during her pain she looked beautiful, Ephram thought as he continued holding her hand.

            Though she didn't say anything, Amy was very much aware of Ephram's hand on her own.  She knew she should probably pull away but it felt so comforting.

            Sensing her turmoil, Ephram hesitantly scooted his chair closer to her's and put his arm around her.  In turn, Amy leaned her head on his shoulder.  She knew Ephram had a girlfriend, but she'd spent all her life doing and being what everyone else thought she should do and be.

            She'd tried being the perfect daughter for her parents, especially her father.  She'd tried to be the perfect girlfriend to Colin, the perfect friend to Laynie, and the perfect sister to Bright.  Yet, in the end, she'd mucked everything up and lost herself in the process.

            She knew snuggling up to Ephram was wrong, but she didn't care about being right or perfect anymore.  Colin's death and Bright's accident had finally taught her one thing – tomorrow was not promised, one had to go after what one wanted today.  And today, she wanted to be with Ephram Brown.

            Without warning, she lifted her head and kissed him on the mouth.  He jumped back, a look of shocked confusion on his face.  "'What was that about?" he asked, his voice cracking.

            "I just felt like doing it," she said, looking him squarely in the eyes.  "There's something undeniable between us.  You feel it too.   Don't you, Ephram?"

            Mixed feelings rose inside him.  At one time, he'd wanted Amy so badly, it physically hurt.  "I'm with Madison now," he said then swallowed hard.

            "Do you love her?" Amy asked as she touched the side of his face.

            Did he love Madison?  Yes.  Was he in love with her?  No.  But Madison needed him and he couldn't, wouldn't, abandon her now.  "I should go," Ephram said standing up.  "Tell Bright I came by."  He turned to walk away, but Amy grabbed his arm. 

            "I'm not going to wait forever," she said.

            "I know," Ephram said jerking away from her.  He then made his way across the cafeteria and out the doors.

##########################

            An hour later, Ephram climbed the stairs to the second floor apartment he shared with Madison.  The Amy thing still unnerved him but he had to put it out of his mind.  Standing outside the door, he could hear faint music.  Quickly, he put his key in the lock and pushed open the door.  In the middle of the room was their round little table covered in a white table cloth with lit candles and flowers in its center.  Dazedly, Ephram stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind him.  The lights were dimmed and the smell of lasagna permeated the room.

            "Madison," he called out as he took off his jacket then hung it on the back of a chair.  A few seconds later, she stepped out of the bedroom dressed in a black, silk, strapless dress.  Ephram's breath caught.  He'd forgotten how beautiful she was.  "Wow," he said as he crossed the room.

            "Sit down," she said.  She stood awkwardly, self-consciously.

            As he sat down, she walked over to the kitchen nook and returned with two plates of lasagna.  She sat down across from him.

            "This is amazing.  Did you do this by yourself?"

            "No," she answered sheepishly.  "Your father and Nina helped me.  I wanted to do something nice for you.  I know I've been a pain in the ass lately," she said looking away.

            "No you haven't.  Besides, you've been through a lot," he said reaching out to grab her hand.

            "I've decided to take your dad's advice and talk to a counselor."

            "That's great."

            "We'll see," she said then smiled. 

            They ate without talking as John Coltrane's "A Love Supreme" filled the tiny room.  After dinner, they sat on the couch; Madison curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, he stroking her hair.

            "I love you," she whispered.

            "I love you too," he responded automatically.

            "No really," Madison said sitting up, looking Ephram in the eyes.  "I know this hasn't been easy for you.  But I want you to stay … with me."

            A million thoughts flooded Ephram's head as his synapses fired.  This was it.  Madison or Amy?  No turning back.  Whomever he chose meant giving up the other person forever.  He'd wanted Amy from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, but was that enough to sustain a relationship?  And Madison?  He'd shared stuff with her he'd never shared with anyone else.  She understood the real him.  And though he had shared some things with Amy, had he shared the truly important things?  The things that mattered?  After some contemplation, he knew now what he had to do.

            Madison had fallen asleep an hour ago, he'd tell her in the morning that he wanted to stay, and he meant it.  She knew him, yet loved him anyway.  They'd been robbed of their chance to make things work the first time they'd been together, but they'd really had something.  He couldn't help thinking of the words to "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac, a favorite of his mother.

"I've been afraid of changing

'Cause I've built my life around you but time makes you bolder

Children get older

I'm getting older too."

            He was older now.  Life had taken care of that.  It was time to let go of childish things and adolescent dreams, and Amy was his ultimate adolescent dream.


End file.
